His Angel
by Rachey33
Summary: Mark reflects on how good life is - Loads of smuttiness one parter


Loads of smut and loving...

Angel Eyes

_**Girl you're looking fine tonight and every fellas got you in his sights. What you doing with a clown like me? It's surely one of life's mysteries**_

She sat on the stool at Joe's drinking from a beer bottle talking to Cristina, she was laughing, her face lit up as she listened to her friend's story, she turned in his direction as if sensing his eyes upon her and he smiled, a real smile because he was the luckiest guy alive, she was his to take home, Meredith Grey was his and he wasn't sure how it had happened or why she was here with him, he'd given up trying to question it

_**I'm the guy who never learned to dance I never even got one second glance, across a crowded room that was close enough well I could look but I could never touch** _

He slid onto the stool next to her, her hand instantly found his and he squeezed it gently, she lent back onto his frame and he wrapped his arm around her petite waist enjoying the closeness of her

She turned and kissed him lightly, her eyes looking over him, he knew that look, it was their look and a look he'd become so familiar with, they had their own language, their own way of telling the other they loved them, this was his favourite

_**Don't anybody wake me if this is a dream because she is the best thing that ever happened to me, all you fellas yeah you can look all you like but this girl you see she's leaving here with me tonight**_

As he watched her carry on her conversation with Cristina, he ordered a bottle of beer and another round for the girls, this was their routine and he liked it, they were comfortable with each other, every night after a shift he'd sit and watch her whilst she caught up on the day with her friends

She accepted the drinks for her and Cristina with a kiss, he glanced around the dimly lit bar, a few guys were looking their way, the two girls had a presence about them that just drew you to look at them, laughing over past stories from their year as Interns, he didn't mind though, after all she was his, as if sensing his thoughts her hand crept onto his thigh resting gently, reassuring him and marking him as her own

_**And there is just one more thing I need to know if this is love why does it scare me so, must be something only you can see but girl I feel it when you look at me** _

He was scared there was no denying that he loved her, loved her more than he'd ever loved any other person, yet part of him was terrified, of love maybe, of her definitely, she turned out to be the love of his life, but still part of him was waiting for her to wake up and realise her mistake, his perfect yet flawwed Meredith Grey

He looked up and realised Cristina had left and she was looking at him, a playful smile on her lips as she lent forward and kissed him, she ran a finger down his cheek and suddenly he wasn't scared anymore, well that was a lie he was still scared but when she was here by his side, it didn't feel quite so bad

_**So tonight I ask the stars above how did I ever win your love, what did I do, what did I say to turn your angel eyes my way** _

They pulled up at her house, well their house now, Izzie and Alex had moved out and it was just the two of them, she turned to him grinning, he knew that smile and that look so well, it was that same one from Joe's, she kissed him hard, a small giggle escaping her lips and he scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder carrying her up the stairs, he kicked the door to their bedroom open and threw her onto the bed and she stared at him with those angel eyes

_**What did I do, what did I say to turn your angel eyes my way**_

She lay next to him her fingers running through his hair, his hand danced up and down her arm, they were comfortable, they were happy

Mark- so Dr Grey

Meredith- it still bugs you doesn't it

Mark- what

Meredith- that I didn't take your name

Mark- no

Meredith- yes it does, go on admit it

Mark- alright it bugs me I am your husband

Meredith- I know and I love you

Mark- I know you do, what's not to love

Meredith hit him playfully

Meredith- do you want your present

Mark- what present I thought I just had it

Meredith- you get that every day

She reached over to the bedside table and pulled something out and passed it to him

Meredith- I spoke to the Chief last week

Mark looked down at what he was holding, a hospital ID badge

Mark- now that is much better Dr Grey-Sloan has a nice ring to it

Meredith- I thought you'd like it

Mark- you didn't have to

Meredith- yes I did and I did because I love you and as you said it sounds really good

Mark- it took you seven months of marriage to work that out

Meredith- shut up or I'll change it back

Mark- no you won't

Meredith- try me Mark Sloan

He looked up at her and kissed her

Mark- I already did try you thanks quite a few times actually

She glared at him before leaning down and kissing him and resting her head on his chest

Meredith- what is it with you and your need to dirty everything up

Mark laughed and wrapped his arms around drawing her close breathing in her scent, his lips brushing against her temple

awwww!! bless would love them to get together but am bot holding out much hope thanks for reading XX


End file.
